The Twin Gundams
by RedCrimson
Summary: Freya Yamato and Kyla Allster. Two girls who have never met before, till one day they learn that they have more in common than their resemblences.
1. The Divorce

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the gundam franchise.**

**The Twin Gundams**

**

* * *

**

"What are you talking about," yelled Kira.

"Exactly what I said, I'm leaving," said Flay, "and I'm taking Kyla with me."

Flay picked up her suitcase, gave a quick farewell to Kira, and then went over to a small crib in the room and took out a sleeping baby girl with brown hair out of the crib.

She then took her and went out the door, and never turned back.

Kira was heartbroken.

He couldn't understand it, why would flay have left him.

After the war ended, they had both learned she was pregnant, and while realizing they cared about each other, they got married soon after.

Now a week after she gave birth, she has just announced to him that she was having the marriage annulled, and that she was going back to the EA.

He heard a baby's cry, and went over to the crib. Out of it he took a red head baby girl and rocked her to sleep gently.

"Your mom had left us, and taken your sister with her," he said quietly.

"But I'll be here for you, don't you worry. Everything will be alright."

* * *

At the airport, a private jet was being ready to take off.

Flay Yamato, now Flay Allster again, settled herself and then gently rocked the baby in her arms.

"He's better off without us, one day I hope you can understand," she said the baby.

* * *

While two different people became separated by fate, the two infants they each had would never know about the others existence.

Not till about a decade later.

**Next time- Ch 2: Crossing Paths**

* * *

It short, but will have more detail in the next chapter.

R&R please.


	2. Crossing Paths

**A/N: I do now own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the gundam franchise. **

* * *

**The Twin Gundam**

**Ch 2 Crossing Paths**

* * *

**15 years later**

"Freya Yamato, wake up,"

Freya snapped awake after falling asleep on her desk. She was at school and found the history lesson boring so she fell asleep.

"Sorry mama," Freya apologized to the teacher, while her classmates snickered.

"Let's just get back to the lesson so that we can….," began the teacher when there was a knock at the door to her classroom.

"Excuse me," said a girl with long brown hair who entered the room.

_What the, she looks just like me_, thought Freya.

The girl who had just entered the room handed the teacher a note that she read then turn back to the class and said, "It seems we have a new student, this is Kyla Allster."

"Please to meet all of you," said Kyla with a smile.

She took a seat next to Freya, who was watching her resemblance to her.

The day went by as lessons ended, and the school day ended.

As everyone else began to leave, the teacher called Freya to her desk.

"Freya, since Kyla is new, I would like you to show her around the school a bit before you go home," said the teacher.

"What, but I have to meet my dad in front of the school, he's going to pick me up soon," said Freya.

"It will only take a couple of minutes, plus after you fell asleep 3 times in class this week, this would be a good way for you to make it up," said the teacher.

"Ok, fine," said Freya.

She found Kyla waiting outside of the classroom, and then talking to her.

"Hi, we didn't meet personally before, I'm Freya Yamato," said Freya.

"Kyla, Kyla Allster," said the brown haired girl.

"So where did you move from," asked Freya.

"My mom and I just moved from a city over in the EA," said Kyla.

"How come, does your father work over here in orb or something," asked Freya.

"No, my mother just wanted to live here from now on, she just said that there was some business she had to finish here in orb," said Kyla, "As for my father, I don't really know anything about him, he's never been around since I was a baby, my mother said that he died in battle during the first war, but I have a feeling that he's still alive, and she is just covering it up for some reason."

"No father huh, I can relate a bit. My mother walked out on me and my dad when I was born, my dad raised me on his own all my life," said Freya.

"Guess we have something in common then, we both have one less parent since we were just baby's," said Kyla.

The next half an hour went by quick, as Freya showed Kyla around the school, and they just chatted.

It was strange, but they both began to get along, and laughed as if they had been close friends for years. They then exchanged phone numbers to chat later, and continued talking.

"Well I better get going, my mom said she would show up to pick me up soon," said Kyla.

"Oh great, I forgot that my dad was coming to pick me up as well," said Freya, they both went to their lockers and then headed towards the school gates.

Freya saw her father. Kira Yamato, waiting outside for her near the gate.

"There's my dad, " said Freya.

"Freya, there you are," said Kira, seeing his daughter. However he then took notice of Kyla who was walking next to his daughter.

"Huh, who are you," asked Kira.

"Dad, this is my new friend Kyla," said Freya.

"K..Kyla," said Kira shocked, "What's your last name," he asked her.

Kyla was already confused a bit seeing as this man had some similar facial features to her.

"My last name is Allster," said Kyla, "why do you ask?"

"Allster, is your mother's name….?" began Kira before another voice came into the scene.

"Kyla, there you are," said a red head woman coming up to her.

"Mom?" said Kyla as she saw her mother, Flay Allster, appear.

However Kyla's mother stopped when she saw both Freya and Kira.

She looks like me, though Kyla to herself.

But before she could say anything, her father spoke first.

"Flay?"

Then the woman spoke, "Kira?"

Both of the girls were confused why their parents became scilent before they went over to them to aks what was wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong," Freya asked Kira.

"Mom, what is it," Kyla asked her mother.

"That's your mother," said Kira.

"That man is your father," said Flay.

Both Freya and Kyla were shocked, and both looked to the opposite person, as well as their respective missing parent.

_Mother_, thought Freya.

_Father_, thought Kyla.

Both girls then looked at each other, as a realization came to both of them.

_Then that means were…sisters. Twins sisters,_ they both thought.

* * *

**A/N: And now the two sisters meet years later. **

**I have an idea of where I want this story to go, but if anyone has any suggestions or such for improvement, please share.**

**Read & review please.**


	3. The Consequences of Revealing the Truth

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franchise.**

* * *

**The Twin Gundams**

**Ch 3 The Consequences of Revealing the Truth**

Kira and Freya got out of the car as they arrived at their house. It was about 7 in the evening now, and after going inside, her father simply said that he needed to think for a bit, and not to bother him. Then he went off to his study, closing the door behind him.

Freya had to relate a bit.

Just about an hour ago, she had come face to face with the woman who had given birth to her, the one who had left her and her father when she was just a baby.

What was more shocking was that she learned that she had a twin sister all these years.

She was still angry with that woman she had to call her mother for leaving them behind all those years, but now she was also a bit angry at her father for never telling her that she had a twin sister.

She went up to her room, closed the door and fell on top of her bed, giving a big sigh.

_No one else is gonna know how crummy I feel right now_, she thought.

* * *

Little did she know that a girl who's face she shared with was also feeling the same way while lying on her bed in a hotel back in the city.

_My fathers alive, and I have a twin sister_, thought Kyla_, why would mom keep this from me?_

She figured the only way she could get an answer right now was to ask her mother directly.

She got off her bed, and went over to the door that connected her room with the other hotel room her mother was occupying.

She found her mother sitting in a chair near the window, with something in her hand.

"Mom?" asked Kyla coming up behind her.

"Huh, oh Kyla, I didn't hear you come up dear," said Flay who came out of her state of silence.

After the sudden meeting back at the school gate, where they all saw each other face to face for a few seconds, both their respective parents simply took their hands and led them away, not even making an effort to talk to one another.

Kyla and her mother arrived back at the hotel they were staying at. Since her mother was too busy with running her private company, she has simply rented out two rooms in one of the comfortable hotels in the city, till she had time to look for a suitable residence to purchase for them to live at.

Her mother had retired to her room, saying she needed some time to think, told Kyla to call room service if she was hungry.

Kyla had spent the last hour processing the info about her father and sister before finally wanting to talk to her mother about it.

""Mom, can we please talk about it?" she asked the redhead.

"Sweetie, I know that you have questions, but I can answer them for you, not right now," said Flay.

"Then when?" asked Kyla.

"Look, talking about your father hasn't been an easy topic since the day we separated. I know that I shouldn't have said that he died in battle in the war, but I didn't want the people we met over the years or the rest of society giving you the label of being that girl who had the divorced parents or such," said Flay.

'I can understand that mom, but what exactly happened between you two, why did you two decide to get divorced?" asked Kyla.

"He didn't, I made the decision," said Flay.

"What? How come?" asked Kyla.

"Please Kyla, stop it. I never even told him, and for that I feel the most guilt over the last decade," said Flay.

"Then why don't you tell him now?" asked Kyla.

"I cant, even if I wanted to, I doubt that he would want to talk to me now after all these years," said Flay.

Kyla then took notice of what her mother was holding in her hand.

It was an old photograph, looking very old.

Taking a closer look, she was that it was of her mother and father, as well as her and his new discovered sister. Her parents seemed to be around 16 and both her and her sister were in their parents arms, asleep in their baby clothes.

"When was this taken?" asked Kyla.

"Just a few days after your father and I brought you and your sister home after I gave birth. We took you two to a small café restaurant in the park to start seeing the outside world. It was actually there that your father proposed to me after the war ended," said Flay with a small smile.

Kyla smiled at the emotional warmth that she could feel from the family scene in the photo.

"Then what if I help you so you can get a chance to talk to him, and then explain to all of us what really happened," said Kyla.

"How would you do that?" asked her mother.

"Trust me, I have an idea. I need to go make a phone call, be back in a minute," said Kyla, as she left the room and headed for the lobby of the hotel.

Arriving there, she asked to use the front desk phone.

She had already given her cell phone number to Freya, and with the major confusion they were both no doubt experiencing, she probably wouldn't answer, so she need to call from a phone that she would recognize.

* * *

**Yamato Residence**

"Yamato Residence, Freya speaking," said Freya answering the phone.

"Um….hi sis," said Kyla from the other end.

Freya didn't register who it was that was talking to her at first, but upon being called "sis" she was confused as to why someone would call her that, till she remembered about earlier that day.

"Who is this?" she asked hoping she was wrong?

"Kyla, your sister," replied the other end of the line.

"Oh…hi I guess," said Freya.

"Listen, I know that you have to be having the same feeling I am of a dam of questions going through your head, so I think we both need to put aside that confusion to get some answers about our parents. I was thinking…." Began Kyla.

"Look," said Freya trying to change the conversation, "we may be sisters, but I cant deal with this all right now. I don't know what you've been told, but I cant see that woman as my mother right now."

"Wait a second, don't you think you should wait and learned what really happened before you start judging her," said Kyla.

"Learn what, she…," began Freya till her father came into the room.

"Freya, who is it," asked Kira.

"Uh…no one," said Freya.

"Let me see the phone," said Kira.

Freya slowly handed the receiver over to her father.

"Kira Yamato speaking, who is this," he asked.

"Um...Hi dad," replied Kyla nervously.

"Ky…Kyla?" Kira asked into the phone.

"Um, yes," said his daughter.

Kira was shocked. He hadn't seen his other daughter in 15 years till a few hours ago, and now he was talking to her on the phone.

"Um, how have you been these last few years," he asked her.

"Fine, how about you?" asked Kyla.

"Ive been good, you really sound grown-up," said Kira.

"Thanks, um dad can I ask you something," asked Kyla.

"Um, sure," said Kira.

"I want to know what happen between you and mom, she's too scared to tell me anything for some reason. Do you think we could meet someplace," asked Kyla.

Kira was silent. Here his other daughter was asking to meet with him to discuss why their parents were divorced.

"I guess, where do you want to meet?" asked Kira.

"Where you proposed to mom, I think that should be good enough," said Kyla.

"How do you know where that is?" asked Kira.

"That's the only think I could get out of mom, please dad can you meet me there," asked Kyla.

"Um, I guess," said Kira, "I'll be there within the hour, I'll see you there," said Kira.

"Ok, see you soon dad," said Kyla.

"See you soon," said Kira hanging up the phone.

He slowly turned around to see Freya having a upset look on her face.

"Your really going to go see her," asked Freya.

"Shes my daughter too Freya, I have to," said Kira.

He went to grab his keys and his jacket, then went out to his car and drove off.

"Theres no way Im being left out of this," said Freya.

She quickly went into the side garage and over to a large object that was covered in a canvas.

Taking it off, there was a motorcycle underneath it. Grabbing her own jacket, she speed off in the direction her father went. Since she didn't know anything really important about her mother, she never asked where her father proposed to her, so she had no idea where to go. However her father's car was equipped with a GPS system in case of theft, so she used her phone to track where he was going.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cab back at the hotel, Kyla and her mother were leaving to head to the park.

"You told your father that he suppose to be meeting you?" asked Flay.

"Yeah, but it'll be really you he's meeting," said Kyla.

"I wish you hadn't don't that," said Flay, "Lying to him was what started this whole thing."

"What did you lie to him about?" asked Kyla.

Flay sighed and replied, "A lot of things."

"I have a feeling that Im not gonna learn about any of that either anytime soon," said Kyla.

"In time dear, in time. First I have to tell your father the truth," said Flay.

* * *

**ORB Central Park**

Kira arrived at the café, and looked around. It hadn't changed since the last time he was here fifteen years ago.

It was a simple outdoor restaurant/café in the center of the park. After the war he had brought flay here for their first real date, which was their last one as a normal couple seeing as he proposed to her during said data. After the twins were born, they had brought them there as well. The owners of the café had a bulletin board where they liked to put photos of their customers when they came to eat. He walked over to it to see a familiar photo.

The last photo they ever took as a family, he and flay sitting at a table outside of the café, flay holding Kyla and him holding Freya. Both of the girls were asleep in the photo, only being about a week old.

He smiled that the photo, wondering how much Kyla must have grown since that day. Freya herself had grown up well, with him as her only parent. He had to admit it wasn't easy. If he had a son, it might have been more relatable, but Freya was a girl, which meant there were some times in a growing daughter's life when it was better to have a mother helping you. Luckly he had his mother Caridad and lacus to help him with freya when it came to needing a woman's advice for the young girl.

He decided he would go to the table he and flay normally used when they use to come here, and wait for Kyla to show up.

He ended up seeing her sitting there, however he also ended up seeing someone else sitting next to her, someone with long red hair.

"Kyla…Flay?" said Kira.

"Hi dad," said Kyla, motioning for Kira to sit down.

After he did, Kyla spoke up, "We have a problem with nobody wanting to say what happened years ago. Dad, mom says that she can't tell me anything because she has never told you herself."

Kyla then stood up, and pushed her chair back in, "So I think its past due that you two finally talk about it. It's the only way to finally start going past this, so while you do I'm going for a walk, be back later," said Kyla leaving the table.

Kira and Flay were left alone at the table.

Despite that all around them there were other people at the outdoor café eating and talking, the world seemed to go silent for the two of them.

"You….you raised some daughter Flay," said Kira, trying to start a conversation.

"She gets her persuasive side from her father," said Flay.

"I can see that," said Kira with a chuckle, admitting how Kyla had tricked him into really having a meeting with flay again.

"Um…you look great flay," said Kira.

Oh..thank you," said Flay with a small blush, "You look great too kira."

They both remained scilent, till kira noticed something on her finger. It was his birth mother's wedding ring, that had been passed on to him from Caridad. He had given it to flay when they got married.

"You still kept it all these years?" asked Kira.

Flay rubbed her ring finger slowly, "Yeah, I couldn't bear to give it up."

Kira reached around his neck, and took out his own wedding ring, which was hanging on a chain.

"Why did you still keep it, if we've been divorced for a decade and a half now?" asked Kira.

"I didn't want to have the marriage annulled, but I had no choice," said Flay.

"What do you mean no choice?" asked Kira.

Flay sighed, "Im sure you remember how my father had connections in the EA, especially with him being anti-coordinator."

"Yeah, I remember," said Kira.

"And Im sure that you also learned about the group LOGOS during the second war," asked Flay.

"Yeah, but all the members where killed at Heavens base," said Kira.

"Only the ones that Chairman Durandal knew about," said Flay.

"Wait, there were more?" asked Kira.

"Just one that he missed and never knew about," said Flay, "They had me return to the EA to take over my fathers work, and if I didn't they threatened to kill those I cared about. To make a long story short, I had to leave you, it was the only way to keep him away from trying to hurt you," said Flay.

Kira was shocked, because of a unknown LOGOs member they missed he had lost flay and his other daughter.

"I managed to turn things around on him once I arrived back in the EA, and escaped. Luckily he never knew I had two daughters but I knew I couldn't return to you as long as it posed a threat," said Flay.

"So then what happened," asked Kira.

"I've been using my father's funds and resources to start a charity foundation over the last few years, but really it was just a front to start breaking down his own organization over the years. He had to go into hiding after all the other LOGOs members were killed, but he has been trying to revive many blue cosmos factions around the world. So far these years I have been able to use my company to set up secret underground military skilled teams to break down his group piece by piece."

Kira replied, "And what happened to him?"

"I managed to track his latest attempts to start back up BC operations in this area, but haven't been able to catch him yet," said Flay.

"Well who is he," asked Kira.

"Kira…." She began saying, then sadly said to him, "…..he's my uncle."

"WHAT," said Kira

Just as he said that, Flay took a notice of a red dot appearing on his chest.

"KIRA", she yelled, lunging forward onto him just as a gunshot was heard, and panic spread through the café.

Kira got back up to the ground, and saw blood on his shirt. But it wasn't his.

He then saw where the blood was coming from.

"Flay," yelled Kira as he saw blood dripping from her. He took hold of her in his arms as he yelled, "Someone call an ambulance."

* * *

Some meters away, a sniper hiding behind in the bushes cursed, as he disassembled his rifle back into his bag, and began to leave the area, while taking out a phone and making a call.

"The target was not terminated sir, the girl got in the way and took the bullet," he said.

"It does not matter, she deserved it for betraying us. Return to base, we'll figure out a new way to terminate Ulen's coordinator abomination," replied someone on the other end.

"Yes sir," said the assassin hanging up. However he did not get farther because someone came out of the bushes and kicked him in the chest.

"Bastard, you tried to kill my dad," said Freya.

However the assassin got out of the way and elbowed her to the ground.

He pulled out a handgun and was about to shoot Freya, when Kyla showed up and knocked him out with a thick tree branch she found nearby.

"And that's for shooting my mom," said Kyla.

As the assassin was knocked out unconscious, Kyla went over to Freya and offered her hand to help her get up.

"Thanks," said Freya.

As the two dragged the assassin back to the café, they just managed to get to see an ambulance leaving the area. They then both saw their father watching it leave as he was finishing talking with a police officer and another man with blue hair.

"Uncle Athrun?" said Freya realizing who it was.

Kira and Athrun both turned to see the girls having just arrived.

"Where's my mom," asked Kyla.

"She was just taken to the hospital. The bullet just gave her a flesh wound through her arm, but she lost a lot of blood, so she needs medical attention," said Kira, "She'll be ok Kyla."

"Kyla" said Athrun confused.

"Yeah, that's Freya's sister," said Kira.

"I see," said Athrun, then noticing the man they were both dragging, "Whos that?"

"The guy who tried to shoot dad," said Freya.

Kira suddenly got angry like he was about to grab the unconscious guy and strangle him, but he held himself back.

Athrun had some officers that were at the scene cuff the guy and then take him back to the containment sector back at the ORB military.

"Kira, you better come back to the parliament house. Cagalli is going to want you to tell her what happen," said Athrun.

"But I need to go see flay, she got knocked out by that bullet, and…." Began Kira.

"Kira don't worry, the ambulance is taking her to the military hospital. She'll be close by once you finish talking to cagalli," said Athrun.

"Ok," said Kira.

As the people at the scene began to clear out, Kira turned to his daughters.

"Look, this has been a really long and hard day. Right now I gotta go see your aunt, and then I'll check up on your mother at the hospital. Freya, I want you to go to Morganrate and stay at my office till I come get you. Kyla you will go with your sister and stay there as well," said Kira.

He then turned around and left towards his car and then for the Orb parliament house.

Both girls were left standing there as police finished securing the area.

"I guess we better get going," said Freya, who was majorly confused about everything that had happened today.

From coming face to face with her unknown mother and sister, to witnessing a hit man trying to kill her father and instead shooting her mother. Kyla was feeling probably the same as well.

They got to Freya's motorcycle and Freya opened the back compartment to take out a spare helmet, and handed it to Kyla, who got on the back seat and the two headed towards Morganrate.

"Hey, can I asked you something?" asked Kyla over the fast wind pressure while they were driving down the road.

"What?" replied Freya.

"Did dad say that he was going to talk with our "Aunt"?" asked Kyla.

Freya sighed, "You have a lot to learn about once we get there," said Freya.

The two then continued onward down the road towards Morganrate.

* * *

**A/N: I was pondering about how I wanted to have them reunite in an instant with acceptance, but at the same time I wanted to add some drama to it, and this was the result.**

**For the record, the divorce in the first chapter took place right after the first war but the events of Gundam SEED Destiny still happened. So think of it like this as an alternative plot for Destiny so that the events of this story make sense.**

**Kira moved into the orphanage after he and flay divorced, and he raised Freya alongside the other orphans. He and lacus became a couple after Flay left for the EA, so that can still be consider the same way as in canon, but in this story they broke up some years after Destiny. Later when Freya was around 7 he and she moved back into the house that he and flay originally moved into when they got married. So basically lacus and caridad are the closest mother figures that Freya has had her whole life.**

**So this is more around 11-12 years after the events of Gundam SEED Destiny.**

**In the next chapter I am going to have the assassin interrogated, as well as Cagalli and Athrun talking over it with kira. There will also be some awkwardness when Lacus shows up as well to talk to kira. **

**Next chapter will also have all four family members will be in the same room together at the hospital.**

**Any suggestions or ideas are greatly appreciated. **

**Read & review please.**


	4. What Happens Now

**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam Franchise.**

**First off, I am going to say that the title, The Twin Gundams, will have to do with the twins Kyla and Freya themselves later joining in battle, but not exactly in twin gundams.**

**This chapter may not have been the way some were expecting for the reunion, but despite what happens in this chapter at the end, the family is not completly stable yet, and Im not just talking about the situation with Flays Uncle.**

**If anyone has something that they would like to see happen in the fic later, please share.**

* * *

**The Twin Gundams**

**Ch 4 What Happens now?**

At the parliament house, Kira was with Athrun as they both talked to Cagalli.

"So…..thats what she told you," asked Cagalli to her brother.

"Yeah, apparently that last LOGOs member is also her uncle," said Kira.

Cagalli had a lot to think through now. Her sister-in-law, flay Allster (Who Cagalli had reestablished her dislike of when she had divorced her brother) had just turned up again, and she had just heard the explination kira had told her.

"So I assume that Kyla is here as well," asked Cagalli from behind her desk.

"Yeah, shes looks just like Freya, except for the fact that she has my hair color," said Kira.

"So where is the hitman right now," asked Cagalli.

"we have him in holding in an interagation room, we plan on questioning him soon," said Kira.

"Alright, I'll go as well, seeing as this is probably going to be a political situation," said Cagalli.

"So what are we going to do about Flay," she asked.

"Just because we have the hitman locked up doesn't mean the threats against her will stop. Her uncle will kill her just to make sure she isn't a threat to him anymore or Blue Cosmos," said Athrun.

"We have her put into hiding, she probably has intel about her uncle we can use, its not safe with leaving even one member of Logos still out there," said Athrun.

"But where can we hid her," asked Cagalli.

"I'll take care of that," said Kira.

"Alright, then we'll all go to the interegation room then," said Cagalli.

"Actually, could you fill me in on what happens later," said Kira.

"Your not coming," said Athrun.

"Flays was just taken to the hospital, I want to be there when she wakes up," said Kira.

"Ok fine, but I want you back here tomorrow morning," said Cagalli.

"Alright," said Kira. He left her office and pulled out his cell to call his daughters.

* * *

Freya leaned back in her father office chair, tapping her foot on the floor. She was sitting behind his desk, wondering about what was going on in this world for the past 12 hours. She looked over to her side to see Kyla her sister (and it was still feeling weird to her to reffrence to her like that) who was sitting in a second chair behind the desk not too far from her.

"What do you thinks gonna happen now?" asked Kyla impatiently.

"Don't know, guess that dad will talk with aunt Cagalli about interigating that hitman, and try to get to the bottem of this," said Freya looking off to the cealing.

"I know that, but Im talking about mom, I going crazy wondering if shes gonna be ok. No one is telling us anything," said Kyla.

"My dad already said your mom is going to be ok," said Freya.

Kyla was a bit shocked. Freya has said _**your**_ mother, not _**our**_ mother.

"Whats the matter with you, your acting as if you don't even consider her your mother," said Kyla.

Freya had turned and faced her now, "Maybe that's because I cant. A person has to be around during your life for them to be considered a mother," she said.

"That wasn't her fault. You heard what she told dad in the park," said Kyla.

"None of that changes anything," said Freya.

The point of the matter is that she has no right to think she can just come right back into me and my dad's lives like that. Do you know how I've had to watch my dad live his life as I grew up. He use to stay up at nights here in his office, looking at this photo," said Freya, lifting a photo frame off her fathers desk.

Kyla saw it was half of the same photo that her mother had shown her not too long ago, the half Freya was holding only had her father kira and Freya as a baby.

"He obiesly still cares about her if he was seeing that photo," said Kyla. She then went over and took the photo frame from her sister, and opened it from the back, taking the photo out and unfolding the back section, which revealed the part of the photo that had Kyla herself as a baby with her mother.

"What? How did you know there was more to that photo," said Freya.

"My mom…..OUR mom…..has the same photo. Wether or not you want to belive it, our mother missed our father just as much as he missed her. It wasn't her fault that our family was split in half. It was the fault of her uncle, our great uncle. He threatened our mother with killing our father, and because of that she had to do what she did," said Kyla.

Freya wasn't going to deny that she heard what Flay said to her father at the park, but still it wasn't going to be just so easy to go and change her view of her mother she held onto for the last 15 years of her life.

"What about for dad?" said Kyla.

"What?" said Freya.

"If you heard it from dad that he wants mom back in his life, would you consider accepting her for him at least," said Kyla.

Freya pondered for a moment, "I guess," she said.

The next moment Freya's cell phone vibrated.

She took a look at the text she just got.

"Its dad, he says that he wants us to meet at the hospital," said Freya.

Kyla nodded and then said, "would you please try to see mom differently from here on?"

Freya replied, "I'll try,"

The two sisters headed out then.

* * *

**Earth Alliance**

**Secret logos/blue cosmos HQ**

Henry Allster rubbed his hands, he still had not recived work back from his assassin he sent to ORB.

He should have wiped out the coordinator race during the last war over a decade ago, but because of his neice's actions, he has been forced to take his remaining blue cosmos cells and go into hiding.

His monitor flashed on, and he viewed a video message from another operative.

"Sir, we have lost contact with that assest, but we manged to get our hands on a report that says that the girl was died from a bullet wound," said the message as the call ended.

Henry chuckled, he had sent the hitman to kill the one called Kira Yamato, who he has seen as the source of his neice becoming a coordinator sympotizer. He meant for her to get the message to back off by killing him, but to take her out directly, that would solve more of his problems.

"Looks like things are about to change once more, and this time those blasted coordinators will burn," he said sipping his wine.

* * *

**Orb military Hospital**

Flay opened her eyes slowly, as the pain in her arm and shoulder was bothering her.

"Your awake," said Kira.

Flay turned to see Kira standing next to her bed, as well as Kyla and Freya nearby.

"What happened," she asked.

"It seems your uncle sent someone to take care of me, but he hit you instead," said Kira, " you got a small flesh wound, but the medics have already regenerated it, though you will still feel pain for a while till it fully heals."

"Mom, are you ok," asked Kyla.

"Yeah, just a bit of pain," said Flay.

"Good, now are there anymore secrets we don't know about," said Freya in a slightly angry tone.

Flay could tell that her daughter wasn't quite happy with her right now.

"No, Im not hiding anything else," said Flay.

Kira then spoke to change the subject, "the hitman is being interegated right now, but just to be sure its probably not safe for you and kyla to return to your hotel right now."

"I guess your right, but where do we go from then," said Flay.

"You two can come back home," said Kira.

All three of the girls in the room turned to see him as he said that.

"I thought you would have sold our old house after we sepreated," said Flay.

"I tried to, but I couldn't. Freya and I have lived there for the last couple of years," said Kira.

"Im ok with it if you are mom," said Kyla.

Flay looked at Kyla, then to Kira and Freya.

"Yeah, ok," she said, "After all these years, it would be nice to finally go back home.

"Alright," said Kira then standing up, "Im gonna go talk with Cagalli and get your release papers signed. I'll leave the three of you to talk some more."

He left the room, leaving flay along with their two daughters.

Flay turned to her daughters. Then to Freya, who was playing with her hands.

"Im glad to see you again Freya," said Flay to her daughter.

Freya was scilent, and didn't say anything. Then she said, "Im glad to see you too…..mom."

Flay was shocked. She had already been aware that Freya might resent her a bit for leaving her and her father all those years ago. The last thing she expected was that her daughter would actually call her mom right away.

"Come here," said Flay.

Freya slowly moved over to her mothers hospital bed, and flay embraced her into a hug with one arm. Freya for some reason started to cry. She didn't know why she was crying, but being in her mothers embrace was making her do so.

She had always resented her mother for never being there for her and her father the last decade and a half, but she was unable to keep the hatred. Maybe having gone for so long without both parents had affected her subconsiouess, cause now that her mother was embracing her, she didn't want to let go either.

Kyla smiled at the mother-daughter bonding.

She had always wanted to know what it would be like to have her full real family, and while the events that led to this weren't like what she wanted, her family was back together, at last.

* * *

**Orb Central park**

Near back at the park where flay had been shot, **Dimensia** had just shown up, and was studying the area that had just been closed off by the police.

"Looks like my uncle became a madman in this world as well, guess I'll have to deal with him in case those two can't," she said as she headed back to her Gundam.

* * *

**A/N: This was short was well, but all the same I wanted to get some of the small details out of the way.**

**For those who have read my other fics, you will probably have seen apperances of Dimensia before.**

**Let me know what you all think.**

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

_As Kiras car drove down the road back to his house, flay was sitting in the passanger seat a bit nervous about going back to the house she left 15 years ago, the first place where she actually felt to consider a home._

_"Nervous much," said Kira._

_"Its just I've been running for so long, in addition to never really having a place that actually felt like a home growing up. To actually be going back, it just feels weird._

_"Well dont worry, things havent really changed much since you left," said Kira with a smile._

_The car got around the turn, and the house on the cliffside came into view._

_"Uh Kira, why is there smoke comming from the house?" asked Flay._

_Kira realized that there was indeed smoke coming from the house._

_"what a fire?, both Kyla and Freya are still inside," said kira._

_"WHAT," said Flay shocked._

_Kira slammed on the accelerator, and then braked as they got to the driveway area._

_Both he and Flay ran through the front door and immeditely smelled something burning through all the smoke, and then saw blood on the ground._


End file.
